Post Scene to Broken
by Mulderette
Summary: Ty's and Sully's thoughts after the episode.


Post Scene to Broken

Summary: Ty and Sully post scene.

Spoilers: Season Six/Broken

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.

**Sully.**

_He had punched him..._

Sully couldn't get that thought out of his head as he left the precinct and headed for his car. How had it ever gotten to this point? Sully had opened up a can of worms and now it seemed like every day Ty was digging deeper and deeper, bringing up things that were better off buried. Sully desperately wanted to find a way to stop him, to head Ty off before someone got hurt. But Ty was stubborn and Sully sensed it was much too late for that.

_He had punched him..._

Not that Ty hadn't deserved it...Hell, he had deserved it for even thinking that Sully had been disloyal to Ty's father, that he had betrayed him. After all this time...all they had been through. He didn't understand how Ty could be so suspicious of him. Sully had loved Ty's father like a brother. It had torn him up completely when he had died. He'd had to be strong though. He had to be strong for his partner's family. He had done everything in his power to help them and make sure they were okay. Ty had been just a small boy when his father died. Sully had tried the best he could to be a father figure to Ty and his sisters. For Ty to be making these accusations against him...it hurt...it hurt a lot.

_He had punched him..._

He wondered what Maggie would do if she knew that he had punched her youngest child...her baby. Hell, he wondered what Maggie would do if she discovered any of this...he really didn't want to find out. It was bad enough that Ty knew the truth. The more people who knew, the greater the danger...Sully had gone out of his way to protect his partner's family, to help them in the best way he knew how. Why couldn't Ty see that? Why couldn't he see that he had done the only thing he could do?

_He had punched him..._

He hadn't really hurt him...at least not physically, but he had seen the wounded look in Ty's eyes as he looked back at him, a mixture of pain and surprise. It likely wasn't something he had ever expected Sully to do. It wasn't something that Sully would have ever expected out of himself...but these days, it seemed like everything was out of control.

Nothing was as it should be and he wondered if it ever would be again...

xxxxx

**Ty.**

_He had punched him..._

When he'd done it, Ty hadn't really known what to think. He'd mostly been shocked. For Sully to get angry enough to actually hit him...Ty knew that he had really struck a nerve. For a split second he had considered punching him back, but he couldn't do it...not that he wasn't mad enough, he was, but something had held him back...

_He had punched him..._

Sully just didn't get it. Ty's father had been killed...murdered by the so-called brotherhood, men who were supposed to live and die for each other. His mom had lost her husband. Ty and his sisters had lost their father. Ty knew that his dad had made some serious mistakes...more than just a few, but he hadn't deserved to die like that and Finney and the other men responsible hadn't deserved to go free. How could Sully have known about it and done nothing? Ty knew that if anything like that ever happened to Sully, he wouldn't let them get away with it. He'd move heaven and earth to make sure they paid or he would die trying. Sully hadn't done that though...Sully had let him down.

_He had punched him..._

Right there in the locker room for everyone to see. The entire precinct would know about it now. When stuff like that happened, it didn't stay under wraps for very long. Not that it mattered...or maybe it did. Ty knew he needed to slow down a bit. He had to come up with a plan. Finney and whoever else was involved were smart and had gone to great lengths to cover their tracks. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially by himself. Any other time he would have asked for Sully's help, but Sully had made his position very clear. He wanted nothing to do with this. Ty had to do this on his own.


End file.
